The present descriptive report of the patent of the utility model of a new constructive disposition applied in Gym Machines, notably a practice set aimed for exercise practices, innovative conception and containing important technological and functional improvements, in accordance with the most modern engineering concepts and in accordance with the standards and required specifications, filled with proper characteristics and equipped with fundamental requirements of innovation and inventive act, resulting in a series of real and extraordinary technical advantages, economic practices.
Actually there are many models of gym machines in the market. However, as it is known by the technicians in the subject, these devices are complex and expensive, both in the production and maintenance parts for the consumers.
In this sense, some inventors idealized the products object of the patent documents indicated below, but they did not attend the simplicity details.